Brincadeira de Criança
by Mela-cham
Summary: Ás vezes, uma brincadeira pode perdurar, se tornando algo pra vida inteira.


**Brincadeira de Criança**

**Autora: Iamela Freitas**

**- Capítulo Único –**

_- 22 anos atrás -_

O sol brilhava sobre aquele sítio. Em um dos campos verdejantes, duas crianças de cinco anos brincavam.

-Você não é de nada, Ichi-chan! - A menina corria, rindo gostosamente, puxando o fio que ligava até uma pipa vermelha no céu.

-Mentira, Ru-chan! - O menino que vinha correndo atrás dela correndo resmungou.

-Mentira nada. - Rukia parou de correr, fazendo Ichigo se desequilibrar em sua freada brusca pra não cair em cima da amiga. - Eu não sou mentirosa, você que é. - E petulante, mostrou a pequena língua, insolente.

-Eu não sou mentiroso, eu nunca menti. - O ruivinho cruzou os braços emburrado. - Você que é uma chata.

-Eu não sou chata! - A morena bateu o pequeno pé no chão, fazendo um beicinho de irritação. - Você que é um chorão.

-Você é uma chata sim. - O Kurosaki rebateu. - E por isso eu não deixar você ver meus presentes de aniversário!

-Eu não queria ver mesmo. - A Kuchiki se virou de lado, os braços cruzados e o nariz impinado, os lindos olhos azuis fechados. - Aposto que só vão ser um monte de coisas de bebê.

-Você se acha muito grande, mas só tem cinco anos, e eu vou fazer seis amanhã. - Ichigo se gabou.

-Chorão. - Ela disse.

-Chata. - Ele rebateu.

-Lento.

-Bobona.

-Anticonticional. - Rukia disparou uma das palavras que seu irmão usava enquanto estudava direito. Ainda precisava consertar a pronúncia.

-Ahn... O quê? - Ichigo ficou confuso.

-Não sei. - A morena admitiu, dando de ombros e escondendo as mãozinhas nos bolsos do vestidinho lilás. - Meu irmão que disse. - Os olhos azuis se desviaram para algo no chão, não muito longe deles. - Ah, não, a pipa caiu!

-Também, você parou de correr. - O Kurosaki revirou os olhos castanhos, e pegou a linha.

E com uma rápida corrida o brinquedo já estava voando de novo, observando do alto as duas crianças correndo e rindo.

~X~

-Por que você já vai embora? – Ichigo choramingou.

Ele e Rukia estavam sentados embaixo de uma arvore enorme, que estava a séculos ali. O nome ainda era impronunciável para aquelas crianças tão pequenas. A Kuchiki estava cutucando o chão com um gravetinho, com um ar tristonho.

-Eu não quero ir embora, Ichi-chan. – Ela olhou pra ele com seus olhos marejados. – Eu quero ficar aqui brincando com você.

Ichigo corou, mas não desviou o olhar. Sem jeito, ele abraçou os ombros da amiga, numa tentativa de consolá-la.

-Você vai voltar, não é? – Parecia mais um pedido do que uma pergunta.

-Acho que sim. – Ela esfregou a mãozinha em punho nos olhos, livrando-os das lágrimas que ela não queria derramar. – Mas eu não quero ficar longe de você, Ichi-chan!

O Kurosaki sentiu os próprios olhos marejarem. Não gostava de ver Rukia ficar triste. Ele tinha que arrumar uma maneira de alegrá-la. E então ele lembrou de uma conversa que ele tivera com sua mãe alguns dias atrás.

-Ru-chan, minha mãe me disse que quando duas pessoas se gostam de verdade, elas ficam juntas, mesmo estando separadas. – O ruivinho sussurrava sem-jeito, ainda a abraçando pelos ombros. – Por que quando se está ligado pelo coração, a distância não importa.

-Mesmo, Ichi-chan? – Rukia olhou no fundo dos olhos castanhos dele. – Por que ela disse isso?

-Por que o papai tá viajando. – Ichigo pôs o indicador no lábio inferior, levantando-o levemente. – Ela tá com saudade, mas disse que não tá triste, por que gosta muito dele.

-Mas Ichi-chan, seu pai e sua mãe são casados, a gente não. – A morena fez um beicinho, se controlando pra não chorar.

-Então é só a gente se casar, ué. – O Kurosaki sorriu se levantou e estendeu a mão para a Kuchiki.

Rukia pegou e levantou-se também, já sorrindo.

-Então assim a gente vai tá sempre junto, né, Ichi-chan? – Ela sorria com os olhos azuis brilhando intensamente.

-Eu vou pegar alguma coisa pra gente usar de aliança, Ru-chan! – Ichigo sorria abertamente.

-E eu vou por uma roupa branca! – Rukia saltitava feliz. – Noivas casam de branco, né?

E as duas crianças dispararam rumo a casa que ficava no pé daquele monte, e que pertencia a Urahara Kisuke, amigo de seus pais, e que sempre oferecia a casa para que as crianças pudessem passar os fins de semana e as férias.

Alguns minutos depois, o sol estava se pondo e as duas crianças estavam em pé, embaixo da árvore novamente. Rukia tinha trocado seu vestido lilás por um de lã branca. Era quente para o período, mas ela não se importava tanto. A noite estava chegando, e a noite no verão é sempre fria.

-O que a gente faz agora, Ru-chan? - Ichigo retorceu os lábios e inclinou a cabeça em dúvida, olhando a caixinha com dois anéiszinhos prateados que ele tinha conseguido nas coisas do "tio" Urahara. Ele tinha várias dessas bugingangas, uma vez que ali funcionava um acampamento de férias em alguns períodos do ano.

-Você nunca foi em um casamento, Ichi-chan? - Rukia perguntou levamdo o indicador ao lábio inferior, o pressionando.

-Não que eu lembre. - O Kurosaki deu de ombros, projetando o lábio inferior pra frente por um segundo.

-Nem eu. - A Kuchiki se balançou para frente e para trás, as mãos no bolso do vestido, o rostinho inocente pensativo.

-Ah, que seja, vamos fazer do nosso jeito. - O ruivo chutou uma pedrinha meio encabulado e irritado.

-Eu sei que um tem que por a aliança no outro. - Rukia fez um movimento afirmativo e solene com a cabeça, antes de estender a mão para a caixinha com as alianças.

Mas Ichigo não entregou imediatamente. Corando, ele pegou uma das alianças, e colocando a caixinha no chão, se apropriou da mãozinha esquerda da melhor amiga e colocou o anel. A moreninha corou igualmente. Nunca tinha pegado na mão de um menino. Nem na de Ichigo.

Tentando ignorar a coloração das próprias bochechas, Rukia se abaixou e pegou a outra aliança na caixinha no chão, entre ela e seu querido amigo. Sem jeito, ela pegou a mão esquerda do Kurosaki e repetiu o gesto dele. Mas depois... eles não soltaram as mãos.

-E agora, Ru-chan? - Ichigo perguntou tentando esconder seu encabulamento.

Então a garotinha sorriu marota, lembrando-se de um filme que vira com sua irmã. Ela podia estar envergonhada, mas nunca perdia a oportunidade de encabular o melhor amigo.

-Tem o beijo, ué. - Ela falou como se entendesse bem do assunto.

-Como assim...? - O ruivo perguntou confuso, mas logo Rukia apresentou-lhe a resposta pra sua dúvida.

Sem hesitar, com as bochechas fervendo, ela se inclinou na direção dele e colou seus lábios nos dele. Ichigo sentiu a face e as orelhas queimarem enquanto seus olhos castanhos se arregalavam. Foi apenas por um segundo. No instante seguinte, a morena se afastou e começou a rir da cara do melhor amigo.

-Por que fez isso de repente? - O Kurosaki cruzou os braços, emburrado e encabuladíssimo.

-Pra ver sua cara, ué. - Rukia ria de se acabar, uma das mãos no joelho e a outra enlaçando sua barriga, que doía pelo riso. - Você parece um morango, Ichi-chan!

-Calada!

_- 17 anos atrás __–_

-Você é tão idiota, Ichigo... - A morena dizia enquanto marchava pra debaixo daquela árvore secular.

-EU? - O ruivo logo atrás dela protestou. - O que foi que eu fiz? Foi seu irmão que começou a me olhar daquele jeito estranho.

-Por que VOCÊ me... me... - Rukia corou enquanto se sentava em cima de uma raiz.

-E daí que eu te abracei? - Ichigo parou na frente da amiga, sem se sentar, e desviou a face vermelha para outro lado. - Isso não é motivo pra ele falar comigo daquele jeito. Ele que disse que eu sou um moleque irritante de cabelo estranho. Ele que começou.

-Isso era razão pra jogar sorvete no meu irmão? - A Kuchiki começou a bater o pé impaciente. Mesmo ainda vermelha com a lembrança do jeito que o melhor amigo lhe recepcionara, não desviava seu olhar acusador.

-Foi sem querer, eu tropecei. - O Kurosaki protestou. E colocando as mãos nos bolsos, olhou por um momento para os olhos azuis e depois voltou a encarar o chão. - Eu não faria isso de propósito. Mesmo que eu não goste do seu irmão, eu nunca faria nada pra ele ter a desculpa pra te levar daqui. - Ele corava a cada palavra, as pronunciando em um murmúrio.

Ichigo voltou a olhar nas orbes cor de céu, buscando decifrar a reação de Rukia. Ela mantia os olhos arregalados em surpresa, os lábios entreabertos tentavam dizer alguma coisa. Mas ela estava completamente sem-jeito! Corando, ela abraçou os joelhos e começou a encarar o chão.

Já o ruivo não desviou mais o olhar. Encarava a mãozinha pálida da amiga. No dedo mindinho da canhota dela, brilhava a aliança que ele lhe dera cinco anos atrás. Naquela brincadeira de... casamento. Hoje ele sabia o que um casamento significava. Certamente ela também. Então por que ainda guardava aquilo? Se bem que... ele não tinha o direito de questionar aquilo, por que...

A Kuchiki voltou a olhar pra ele, e foi a vez de Ichigo desviar, começando a achar as pedrinhas e o gramado muito interessantes.

Sem um comando consciente, ela sorriu ao ver no pescoço do melhor amigo aquele cordão, e dependurado, o par daquela aliança que ela usava. Soltou uma pequena risada ao lembrar de como ele ficara vermelho quando ela lhe beijara. Hoje ela sabia o tamanho da sua ousadia.

-Por que está rindo ai sozinha? - Ichigo cruzou os braços e a encarou emburrado.

-Por que por mais idiota que você seja, eu sempre vou gostar de você, Ichi-chan. - E rindo gostosamente, ela se pôs de pé em um salto e colou seus lábios na face direita do ruivo.

O Kurosaki arregalou os olhos castanhos, enquanto a face ganhava aquele tom que faziam seus cabelos parecerem pálidos.

-Por que fez isso? - Ele perguntou assim que Rukia recuou um passou, cruzando as mãos atrás do corpo, muito angelical com aquele vestido azul de mangas compridas brancas.

Rukia sorriu faceira, as bochechas levemente rosadas. Ela não tinha resposta. Como explicar aquela coisa inexplicável que fazia seu coração voar?

-Pelo mesmo motivo que você me abraçou quando eu cheguei. - Ela respondeu.

Então Ichigo sorriu. Aquele sorriso caloroso e carinhoso que ele sempre tivera desde que ela o conhecera.

-Então quer dizer que você sentiu muito a minha falta. - Ele sorria feliz. - Assim como eu senti a sua.

Rukia piscou seus lindos olhos duas vezes, desconcertada com o que ele disse. Mas depois retribuiu aquele sorriso, que ela tanto gostava.

E sem aviso, ele a abraçou de novo. Mas diferente de quando eles estavam na frente do rígido irmão ela retribuiu o abraço, mesmo que sem jeito.

Embaixo da mesma arvore que testemunhara o início daquela inocente brincadeira, eles pensavam como lembranças tão antigas podiam vencer o tempo. Mas tal dúvida só lhes inportunou por um instante. Eram crianças, nada mais que crianças.

Não era hora de se importar com isso.

_- 12 anos atrás __–_

-Você é tão idiota, burro, imbecil... - Rukia disparava perseguindo Ichigo, que calmamente se dirigia rumo a árvore que fora cúmplice de várias brincadeiras dele e daquela baixinha furiosa que o seguia.

-O que eu fiz pra ser coberto de tantos elogios? - Zombou ironicamente. - Devia parar com isso, vou acabar mal acostumado.

-Você sabe o que você fez. - A Kuchiki apressou o passo e passou por ele, sentando-se na raiz daquela arvore secular, nada mais nada menos que um frondoso jequitibá. - Por sua culpa, única e exclusivamente sua, o Kaien nunca mais vai olhar na minha cara.

-Se ele não fizer isso é por que é um babaca covarde. - O Kurosaki disse irritado, se reencostando no troco do jequitibá. - Oh espere - Ele acrescentou teatralmente surpreso. - ele é um babaca covarde, então pode ir se acostumando a ausência dele.

-Seu idiota, por que foi dizer aquelas coisas pra ele? - A morena se levantou, irritada demais pra ficar parada. - Eu estava tão perto de ser convidada pro baile por ele... E agora eu vou ter que ir sozinha, por sua culpa.

-Eu também não tenho par e nem por isso estou dando chilique. - O Kurosaki desviou o olhar para o chão. Será que ela tinha percebido a sutil insinuação na voz dele?

-Não fica feio para garotos. - Ela foi firme.

-Não me olhe desse jeito. - O ruivo passou a mão pelos fios rebeldes. - Eu não disse nenhuma mentira. Seu irmão é mesmo um louco possessivo que pratica tiro ao alvo e é um promotor do ministério público que nunca perdeu nenhuma causa na vida. Por que só eu tenho que conviver com isso?

-Meu irmão não é assim. - Rukia emburrou. Mas ao ver olhar cético de Ichigo, ficou sem-jeito. - Tá, o nii-sama é ciumento, mas tenho certeza que ele tem consciência que está se aproximando dia em que eu vou conseguir um namorado.

-E deixa eu adivinhar - O Kurosaki foi sarcástico. - você acha que esse namorado vai ser o Kaien? - Terminou raivoso.

Rukia estacou na frente dele, os olhos azuis se arregalando e os lábios se entreabrindo de surpresa. Ichigo mal podia conter sua raiva. Ou ser melhor dizer, mal podia conter seu ciúme? Ele batia o pé no chão, impaciente, e com uma das mãos dava leves soquinhos no tronco da arvore. Os olhos castanhos no chão, quase incendiando a grama, de tão intenso seu olhar.

E Rukia se sentiu confusa. Não, ela nunca se imaginara namorando com Kaien. Iniciara aquela paquera apenas para provocar Ichigo, que vivia dizendo que ela iria ficar encalhada. Prosseguira com aquela conquista por causa da pressão das amigas. Mas nunca se imaginara com Kaien.

Mesmo com raiva por Ichigo ter atrapalhado tudo... Não estava triste, ou decepcionada. Só irritada por seu melhor amigo ter se metido onde não fora chamado.

E nunca imaginara que Ichigo ficaria _daquele_ jeito.

-E o que te importa isso? - Rukia tentou recuperar sua irritação, mas estava completamente desarmada pela fúria silenciosa dele.

E o fato de que, por cima da camisa branca com mangas pretas, estava o cordão com a aliança dele. Ele nunca tirava. Desde aquele dia, embaixo daquela mesma arvore.

-Que droga, por que você não responde? - Ela se angustiava com o silencio dele.

Nada. Os fios laranjas escondiam os olhos, e assim ela não podia ver o que se passava dentro dele.

-Vai se fazer de mudo agora? - A morena se empertigou. - Por que você sempre faz isso? Por que tem que ser tão egoísta? Eu não me intrometo quando aquele enxame de garotas dá em cima de você, mesmo que eu não gos.. - E levou uma mão aos lábios, numa tentativa tardia de conter aquele segredo que sua irritação libertou.  
>Só então Ichigo se moveu, pondo fim aquele passos que os separavam. As mãos nos bolsos dos jeans puídos. Os all stars desgastados se arrastando sem jeito pelo gramado.<p>

-Você me chama de lento - Ele sussurrou, a face ainda coberta pelos fios rebeldes. - mas a única lerda aqui é você. - E gentil, ele pegou com delicadeza o braço direito dela.

-O que está fazendo? - Os olhos azuis se arregalaram, os lábios entreabertos deixavam a respiração fora de controle passar, o coração batia mais rápido, quase esvoaçante.

-Respondendo suas perguntas. - E ali, tão perto, ela pode ver aquele sorriso doce e o olhar transbordando ternura.

Lentamente, ele soltou o braço pálido e enlaçou a cintura bem-feita. As mãozinhas delicadas da morena ousaram, agarrando frouxamente a camisa dele, sem pedir permissão. Uma das mãos dele foi parar na face de porcelana. O polegar acariciando ao redor dos olhos azuis, sentindo a textura da pele macia.

Com carinho, ele pousou um beijo na testa da morena, no mesmo momento em que ela fechava os olhos. O ruivo roçou seus lábios pela ponte do nariz da morena, e beijou a ponta no narizinho empinado.

Rukia suspendeu sua respiração quando Ichigo alcançou seus lábios, mordiscando e puxando o inferior de leve. E em seguida se apossando da boquinha delicada, pedindo passagem para aprofundar o beijo, concedida imediatamente.

As mãos dele faziam firmes e ainda assim delicadas carícias, uma das mãos nas costas da Kuchiki, a outra na face de porcelana.

Já as mãos pequeninas dela se perdiam entre os fios laranjas. Aquele beijo, tão cheio de sentimento, se prolongava, e eles não sentiam vontade de parar. Uma das mãos dela voltaram a descer pelo peitoral bem definido do ruivo, parando acima do coração dele, sentindo suas batidas aceleradas.

Já Ichigo cuidava para deixar os corpos ainda mais colados, a mão que anteriormente esteve no rosto delicado, indo afundar-se naqueles fios negros.

Quando eles se separar sem ar, foi que Rukia percebeu que estava na ponta dos pés. Sem jeito, ela voltou a posição normal, mas o Kurosaki não permitiu que ela se afastasse.

-Entendeu, Rukia? - Ele soprava as palavras, erguendo o rosto dela e olhando diretamente em seus olhou. - Eu amo você. Por isso sou egoísta, possessivo e ciumento. Um dia eu vou fazer você me desculpar por isso. No dia em que eu vou por uma aliança de verdade na sua mão esquerda. - E ao dizer isso, tocou na aliança que ela levava em um colar, assim como ele.

Ela não pode evitar de corar ao sentir a mão dele tão próxima do decote da sua blusa branca de alças, mas não deu atenção a isso. Estava perdida nas orbes castanhas.

-Você lembra... - Os olhos azuis violáceos brilharam e ela sorriu feliz.

-Como eu poderia esquecer? - O ruivo sorriu.

Rukia sorria lindamente. E ele nunca seria capaz de esquecer aquele sorriso, prova da felicidade dela.  
>Com um riso maroto, em um átimo ele soltou a cintura dela, e se abaixando, abraçou as coxas descobertas pelo short jeans e a ergueu no ar.<p>

-Ichigo! - A Kuchiki riu. - Me põe no chão!

-Eu nunca mais vou te soltar, Rukia. - O Kurosaki jurou. - A partir de hoje, eu nunca mais vou ficar longe de você.

-Como se eu fosse deixar você fazer isso! - Rukia ria feliz. - Eu te amo, seu idiota!

E ela deu início a mais um beijo. Por aquilo viciava.

_- 7 anos atrás –_

-Acha que vai ficar tudo pronto? - Rukia perguntava nervosamente, as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans, para que ela não roesse as unhas. Rangiku arrancaria sua cabeça se ela fizesse aquilo.

-Tem que ficar. - Ichigo abraçou os ombros da sua baixinha. - Ou você vai ter um noivo presidiário, por que eu vou matar aquelas três.

-Não faça isso, meu irmão já não gosta de você, pioraria se você fosse preso. - A morena comentou com humor, abraçando a cintura masculina e se aconchegando naquele abraço. - De qualquer forma, pro casamento acontecer basta você, eu e o juiz de paz estarmos aqui, né?

-Nem tanto. Aos cinco anos, nós dois nos viramos bem sem um juiz. – O Kurosaki sorriu, depositando um beijo nos fios negros.

-Não fuja da responsabilidade. – A morena riu graciosa. – Foi você que me pediu em casamento na frente do meu irmão.

-E graças a isso conseguimos tudo que precisamos em metade do tempo. – Ichigo comentou feliz. – Apartamento, mobília... Esse lado prático do Byakuya me agrada muito.

-Interesseiro. – A Kuchiki o empurrou bem de leve, sem intenção de afastá-lo.

Os dois estavam diante do jequitibá que fora testemunha de tantos momentos especiais na vida deles. E agora testemunharia mais um, já que o casal não pensara em melhor lugar do que aquele para realizar a cerimônia de casamento.

Riruka, Rangiku e Nell, amigas da noiva, se responsabilizaram pela decoração, enquanto Orihime cuidou do vestido. Ela e Ishida eram primorosos estilistas, embora o moreno tenha participado muito pouco. A ruiva fizera questão de preparar o vestido da amiga pessoalmente.

O local estava quase pronto, faltando apenas os arranjos de flores. E era isso que estava os preocupando. Ao que parecia, as orquídeas estavam em falta. Mas Matsumoto jurara de pé junto que tudo ficaria perfeito. E ela não ousaria voltar atrás. Não depois da cara feia que Ichigo e Byakuya fizeram. Juntos.

-Que bonitinho, eles são tão lindo juntos... – Os dois se viraram para ver quem se aproximava por trás. Era Riruka, desfilando com dificuldade dentro daquele vestido preto justo e saltos da mesma cor.

-Riruka está tão sombria... – O ruivo retorceu os lábios, receoso. – Não vem boa coisa disso aí não...

-Você me trata com tanta consideração, Ichigo... – A Dokugamine revirou os olhos. – Chega a me comover! Agora, pode ir passando a beldade aí, ela passa a ser minha propriedade até a hora do casamento.

-Como se eu fosse deixar a Kia na mão de uma maníaca... – Ichigo provocou com um sorriso de desdém divertido.

-Vamos ver se você vai me chamar de maníaca quando a Rukia subir ao altar linda e maravilhosa, depois de tudo que eu e as meninas preparamos. – Riruka deu saltinhos animados.

-Agora fiquei com medo, Ichigo... – A Kuchiki disse falsamente assustada, o riso nos lábios bem feitos.

-Anda, Rukia, se não vier agora não vai ficar pronta a tempo! – A Dokugamine fez um beicinho. – Larga esse aí e vem se arrumar, depois vocês vão ficar juntos até ficarem dois velhos gagás, que eu não vou me meter!

-Tudo bem, sua chantagista. – Rukia se soltou preguiçosamente do abraço de Ichigo. – A gente se vê, ruivo. – Ela ficou na ponta dos pés para bagunçar o cabelo dele.

-Ai de você se não aparecer aqui mais tarde. – Ele apontou com a cabeça para a mesa perfeitamente decorada que serviria como altar.

Rukia apenas sorriu revirando os olhos como resposta.

~X~

-Nell, cadê meus brincos? – Rukia pediu ansiosa, fazendo mil coisas ao mesmo tempo, sem fazer nada conclusivo.

-Kia, fica quietinha, ou não vou conseguir terminar de arrumar seu cabelo! – Riruka pediu exasperada.

-E suas unhas vão borrar. – Rangiku disse irritada, ajudando Inoue a ajeitar o vestido em cima da cama.

-Gente, eu tô nervosa, me dêem um desconto! – A Kuchiki se irritou.

Mas mesmo se irritando... ela ainda irradiava felicidade. Esperara por aquele momento a vida inteira. Sem ao menos pensar, tocou o colar que levava a primeira aliança que Ichigo colocara em seu dedo. Não conseguia se separar dela. Fora ali o início. Sorriu.

-Kia... – Nell começou devagar, entregando o par de brincos de pérolas. – Sério, é só curiosidade. – A garota de longos cabelos verdes espalmou as mãos, sem jeito. – Você... nunca pensou em... sei lá... curtir mais?

-Como assim? – A morena estava com metade da atenção na conversa. Estava mais atenta a ficar pronta para um dos momentos mais sublimes da sua vida.

-Quero dizer... eu sei que você e o Ichi são perfeitos juntos, mas... – Neliel corou. – Você nunca pensou em nenhum momento da sua vida em ter outros namorados, pequenas aventuras, curtir mais antes de se amarrar?

Rangiku, Riruka e Orihime estacaram, também curiosas pela resposta. Era consenso geral que Ichigo e Rukia eram o casal mais perfeito que conheciam, mas... era tão raro! Como duas pessoas podiam se casar sendo que não provaram outros sabores da vida?

-Garotas... pra que eu perderia esse tempo? – Rukia explicou sussurrando, as mãos agarrando o roupão felpudo. – Pessoas tem inúmeros romances, casos, apenas procurando o que eu e o Ichi temos. Pra que eu deveria desperdiçar isso? Ninguém no mundo vai me oferecer o que ele me dá. – Ela apertou o colar com a aliança prateada. – Amanhã é aniversário do Ichigo. E hoje faz exatamente quinze anos que ele me pediu em casamento pela primeira vez.

-Que coisa... linda! – Inoue disse com os olhos lacrimejando. – Vocês noivaram com cinco aninhos! Espero que um dia eu tenha alguém pra mim como a Rukia-chan tem o Kurosaki-kun.

-Então pare de fazer doce e dê seu telefone pro Ulquiorra logo! – Riruka gracejou, dando um tapa no traseiro de Orihime.

-Riruka-chan! – Inoue corou. – Schiffer-kun e eu só somos amigos!

-Eu te jogaria uma almofada se isso não fosse desencadear uma guerra de travesseiros e eu não posso me desarrumar. – A Kuchiki sorriu se levantando. – Então, quem serão as melhores amigas do mundo que me ajudarão a me vestir?

~X~

Byakuya a levava pelo tapete branco de uma maneira comedida, a impedindo de correr até onde Kurosaki Ichigo estava parado em pé, a espera dela, apenas dela, vestido em seu terno negro.

-Nii-sama, só um pouquinho mais rápido, por favor! – Rukia pediu em um sussurro.

-Um pouquinho mais rápido e vamos começar a correr, Rukia! – O Kuchiki ralhou. – Tenha paciência, estamos quase chegando e você vai poder casar com esse moleque.

Rukia ignorou a frase irritada do irmão. A única coisa que ela via naquele momento era aquele par de olhos castanhos, e aquele sorriso que ficara mais raro ao passar dos anos, mas que ele nunca hesitava em mostrar para ela. Ainda faltava um metro, mas eles não suportavam mais aquela distância. Simultaneamente, num sincronismo perfeito, eles ergueram as mãos, a ponto de tocarem a ponta dos dedos. Em algum lugar no meio dos convidados, Riruka, Nell, Rangiku e Orihime se debulhavam em lágrimas emocionadas.

Ichigo e Rukia deram as mãos, após ela avançar mais um passo. Byakuya revirou os olhos negros e tomou seu lugar como padrinho de Rukia. Não havia o que ele pudesse fazer. Nunca houvera. O jeito era se conformar em ter aquele moleque irritante como seu cunhado.

O casal não desviava o olhar nem por um instante. As safiras estavam marejadas de emocionada felicidade. Os olhos castanhos exibiam a mais pura felicidade. Aquilo fora tudo que ele sempre quisera.

E algum tempo depois, eles estavam oficialmente casados. Por que unidos para toda a vida, eles já estava a muito tempo.

_- Dias de Hoje –_

-Eu não gosto daquele garoto. – Ichigo disse retorcendo o lábio, a testa franzida em irritação.

-Não sei por que. – Rukia sentou-se confortavelmente embaixo de jequitibá, ao lado do marido, observando duas crianças brincarem, sentindo uma sensação nostálgica.

Uma das crianças era uma linda menina – Yuuki – de longos cabelos laranjas, como os do pai, e vivazes e curiosos olhos azuis, como os da mãe. Atrás dela vinha Kaoru, um menino de cabelos negros como a noite e olhos verdes brilhando com a alegria de ser criança. Os dois corriam até onde os pais do menino – Ulquiorra e Orihime – estavam.

-Eu já vi esse filme. – O Kurosaki assentiu irritado com a cabeça.

-Eu iria adorar se houvesse reprise. – A morena sorriu calma. Sabia que era apenas ciúme de pai. – Yuu-chan não vai ser freira, tire isso da sua cabeça.

-Não sei por que não. – O ruivo batia o pé no chão impaciente. – Ela ficaria linda de hábito.

-Ichigo! – Rukia disse entre irritada e divertida. – Imagina se meu irmão tivesse me mandado pra um convento?

-Eu invadia e te pegava de volta. Simples. – Ele abraçou por trás, beijando o pescoço feminino.

-Eu me pergunto se não somos algum tipo de anomalia. – A Kurosaki se aconchegou no peito dele, brincando com a aliança que ali estava pendurada. – Vejo por aí casais que com o tempo se acomodam, mas nós... é como se cada dia fosse só o início...

-Eu entendo o que quer dizer. – Ichigo sorriu, mirando a pulseira que levava a primeira aliança de Rukia. Ela passara a usar na pulseira depois de ganhar um colar como presente do dia das mães.

-Eu te amo, Ichigo. – Ela sussurrou.

-Eu te amo, Rukia. – Ele devolveu.

_- 22 anos atrás –_

-Ichi-chan... – Rukia chamou, deitada ao lado dele, debaixo daquela árvore enorme vendo o dia se ir por entre as folhar. – A gente vai ficar junto pra sempre né?

-É claro, Ru-chan! – Ichigo prometeu. - A gente vai junto pra escola, e depois vamos trabalhar juntos, e depois vamos ficar velhinhos como o vovô e a vovó juntos!

-Mesmo, Ichi-chan? – A moreninha perguntou com uma risada, virando o rostinho para encará-lo.

-É, Rukia. – O ruivo fez o mesmo que ela. – E eu sempre vou cuidar de você.

-Obrigada, Ichigo. – A Kuchiki se aproximou e abraçou o braço dele, fazendo seu ombro de travesseiro. – Você é a pessoa que eu mais gosto no mundo!

E depois de alguns minutos silenciosos, sendo assistida por um ainda surpreso e corado Ichigo, ela adormeceu. O Kurosaki sorriu, e com as bochechas vermelhas, beijou a testa dela.

-E você sempre será a pessoa mais importante pra mim.

**- Fim –**

_Gente, que surto foi esse? One meia-boca, mais que eu amei escrever, ficou muito kawaii *_*_

_Reviews anônimas são permitidas, então sem desculpas, ok? ;D_

_Beijos e até a próxima!_


End file.
